Of Blood and Beasts
by Kaylm Iditra
Summary: Ivan was just trying to make it through highschool, doing things all kids his age did. Staying out of trouble, giving his first bite, graduating... but things all go to hell when he meets a certain succubus. Supernatural AU, vampire!Ivan and Succubus!Alfred with a bunch of craziness and dark things. RusAme main pair.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Here's a little snippet of my next story! this comes from a roleplay my wife (Kat_with_Shamrocks) and I did, but I have rewritten it so this all my own writing! just so you know but I highly suggest you look at her stories as well!

This story will contain drugging and underaged sex and other stuff so turn back now if those squick you out!

* * *

"Open."

Acting on autopilot in the stifled atmosphere rank with disinfectant and tension, Ivan slid his mouth open wide, and, predicting the nurse's next command, took the liberty of enlarging his fangs, his pale lips stretching back into a snarl to accommodate the addition. The nurse hummed in silent approval, tipping his head back to better examine his fangs with the lights overhead before tsking with annoyance. Ivan felt his cheeks heat as his father's stare narrowed into a dark and firm glare. "Ivan… I feel I should almost reprimand you on being such a good rule follower."

"Excuse me?" the teenaged vampire asked, relaxing his jaw as the lady nurse moved away with a tut, scratching down a messy note onto her clipboard as she went to gather some materials for the next phase of the checkup.

"Your virginal coating is still completely intact. I take it you use blood supplements?" the nurse continued, to which his father nodded stiffly, Ivan fidgeting awkwardly on the reclining hospital chair. The woman lifted up a blunted tool, checking it's cleanness before taking a little baggie and a wipe as she moved back over to Ivan. "I know the law states that all vampires must wait until they are twenty before finding a blood bank, but I'll have to write you an exception."

Ivan winced uncomfortably and tried not to move so much as the nurse carefully chipped away at his left fang, the shavings falling into the bag until she had a decent enough sample. "Your virginal coat looks highly acidic… You most likely have some kind of high level venom. But, given your family history," she nodded to Ivan's father curtly, meeting no response from the older vampire. "That is not very surprising."

"Why does he need an exemption," the man grunted through grit teeth, his fangs glinting from thinly frowning lips. The nurse shuddered, zipping up the bagged sample as she moved away again and let Ivan dab at his fang with the wipe. "The law says he has five more years left before he gets a blood bank."

"Yes, but his fangs will begin to rot if the virginal coat is not removed," the nurse explained with a sigh, shaking her head as she moved away to pick up a needle. "We normally don't have to worry about this sort of thing since most vampires your age have already given their first bite."

"It's against the law," Ivan murmured darkly, jolting when his sideways glance met his father's glare. He remained quiet though, letting the nurse tip his head back again.

"Regardless. Laws can be broken if it's for your health. Should you enter a bloodlust, you'd be a danger to society, and the laws against that overrule the laws about blood banks. I'll give your father a list of clinics for you to choose from, there are plenty of misfi- I mean, people, who will gladly become a bank for a high level like you," she smiled sweetly, but Ivan could tell from the sour pucker in her cheeks that she did not mean her words kindly. Regardless, he simply watched her obediently as his father regarded them both cooly. "Now tip your head back, I need to get at your venoglands."

Ivan's world seared with pain as the woman jabbed his neck with her needle, his toxic venom suctioned out his body in the most uncomfortable way possible directly from his full glands. His vision blackened out, the last thing he remembered being his father staring with an icy cold look of disapproval and disappointment in his eyes.

* * *

so! did you like it? hate it? I AM DESPERATE FOR FEEDBACK.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A NUMBER (1 being a 'wow that sucked' and 5 being 'update now you bleeeeep') TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. It really helps me out a lot, and only takes a second or two.

thank you very much for reading!


	2. Introduction

Hello again! So, thanks to the many high ratings I received I have decided to post what I have already written as a decent sized chapter for you all~ again, please please please keep sending me reviews or ratings, and critiques are welcome! I will only get better if I know what you like and don't like uwu

(one day this will live up to the rating of M but today is not that day)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Looking up at his school with dead eyes and his backpack hanging off of one shoulder, Ivan wondered what had possessed him enough to get out of his coffin that morning. He lifted his scarf over his nose and took a cleansing breath through the worn yarn, adjusting his pack as he started to walk through the bustling and noisy morning crowds. Creatures of all kinds, fairies and angels and demons and wolves and all manner of supernatural offspring numbly moved out of his way, watching with curious eyes in his wake as the groups split off to let him through.

Ever since The Plagues, vampires and other parasitic species had become nearly extinct, and thus the World Government had cracked down hard with numerous laws written to help 'protect' and 'promote the procreation' of these species to try balancing the populations again. While the laws were meant to help, instead they had only stifled the Parasitics, ostracizing them from the other classes.

The rules were nearly impossible to remember now, with how many there were. Restrictions on biting ages, biting classes, blood supplements... it made Ivan wish he had been alive twenty years earlier.

"Hey, needle!" someone sneered at him, and luckily vampires had naturally heightened senses or else Ivan would have gotten a faceful of yoghurt or whatever was thrown at him. He glared dangerously, a creepy smile on his face that made the creatures flinch back nervously. He glowered at them for a moment, deciding to avoid a confrontation with the other teenagers and avoid any unnecessary anger that could help bring on a bloodlust rage. They were all foolish little bugs after all. One bite from him and he just knew he could kill half of the school.

Well, he did not know that for sure, but he knew that his venom was of the higher levels, one that was nearly completely pure. Venom that could work through the system in fewer minutes than the fastest naga bite. He knew his venom was strong, but there was no way of knowing just what exactly his venom could do to a creature until he had given his first bite. Would it be a poison? Or maybe he had paralysis venom, where the body of his victims would shut down and he could torture them as he pleased… Ivan shivered at the possibilities, closing his eyes to fantasize about all of the ways he could terrorize the students who mocked him.

"Ah," he grunted in surprise when someone ran into his side, knocking him away as the teen stumbled and nearly tripped from a few feet away. Ivan growled at possibly having been pick-pocketed, his breath hitched as their eyes met and the two shared an intimate, secret moment of just the two of them.

Beautiful cherry red lips puckered in a small pout as cerulean baby blues blinked from behind glasses perched on a slightly upturned and freckle-splattered nose, the boy taking a moment to collect himself before panicking. "O-oh gosh, hey, sorry big guy, didn't see you there," he excused himself awkwardly, his brash voice somewhat melodic and enticing in a strange way Ivan had never felt before. The underclassman shuffled awkwardly around him, tugging his baggy red sweatshirt down lower over his supple hips before running off. Ivan almost didn't notice the group of furious girls each with a set of wings or a tail or both chase past him, their makeup smeared and hair messy as they screamed for the capture and bloody murder of the boy.

_Pretty_, Ivan thought to himself as he watched the teen flee, eyes focused on his ass as the sweatshirt didn't quite cover him all the way to his pants. Someone else jabbed him in the side, and he winced away, glaring at whoever it was.

_Werewolf._

"If I were you pal," the cocky wolf sneered, grinning his pointy toothed smile as he flipped alabaster hair out of his red eyes. "Which I'm not, thank God for that since you're so un-awesome, I'd stay away from the succubi bitches. They're a real pain in the ass when they want more than just an extra fuck."

Ivan simply raised an eyebrow, shouldering past the albino wolf with no comment. The creature yelped, hurriedly chasing after him. "His name is Alfred you know!" he shouted, and Ivan paused if only to glance back at the grinning teenager. "He's the worst succubus in his class, can't do jack worth shit. He doesn't even wear makeup or enhancers, and he thinks he'll get himself laid!"

Choosing to ignore the werewolf, Ivan just shrugged him off again, pointedly forgetting the cruel jabs to the pretty succubus. But, the other supernatural being persisted, hounding after Ivan like a true predator would as he demanded the vampire's attention. "So hey, yer name's Ivan right?" he asked when the junior couldn't stand to listen to his pestering inquiries anymore.

"Da, but it is pronounced ee-vahn," Ivan corrected with a scowl, not in the mood to even pretend to be happy in front of the snickering wolf. He turned away again, nearly dropping his act when the foolish animal grabbed his arm to stop him again.

"Yeah, whatever eye-van," he grinned, canines glinting from his snarling smirk when Ivan just glared back at him and shook out of his grasp once again. "Anyway, I have a question for you."

"I do not care, leave me," Ivan hissed, trying to walk away from the wolf. He honestly did not even bother with trying to make friends, knowing that there was only one part of him that the creatures would truly be interested in.

"Look, all I'm going to say is that I've been watching you for a while, and I know for sure your family's got some of the best venom around," the albino continued, Ivan rolling his eyes when his prediction was realized. The wolf did not seem to notice, continuing to babble away at Ivan. "So what do you say, wanna make some Toxin and live it up a little?"

"And become the laughing stock of the school and have my father disown me?" Ivan scoffed, shoving the other upperclassman away as he turned once more. "Nyet. Take your offer somewhere else, I am not interested."

Completely ignoring the wolf's pleading howls of protest and demands for his attention and time, Ivan finally managed to get away, the bells echoing through the halls urging him to hurry up and go to class.

[-]

He did not once stop thinking about the pretty succubus who had run into him this morning. _Did he enchant me?_ Ivan could not help but wonder as he laid a sweaty palm down over his heart, hearing it flutter as it tried to push his blood through his veins. To be honest, Ivan knew he needed to drink fresh blood, and soon. Not only to hold back a bloodlust rage, but also for his own health.

The true reason most vampires need to have blood banks is not actually just to consume the bank's blood, but to take in other blood to compensate for their own insufficient blood. The higher level venom a vampire produces, the worse it is for their body and the worse it makes their own blood. For other species, vampire venom acts as drugs would, producing aphrodisiac, hallucinogenic, increased hormone levels, or possibly poisonous side effects, and can be highly addictive to the recipient. But for the vampires, it acts as a blood thinner, making it harder for most vampires without banks to survive, as they have no way to take in new blood to replace their worn out blood, and no way to get rid of the venom slowly killing them.

He wondered if Alfred would consider being his bank. But, even as he stared forlornly up at the clouds from where he sat on the isolated hilltop, he knew better than to have such fantasies. Besides, he hardly even knew the succubus.

"Alfred," he murmured again, and with how sweetly the sounds curled off of his lips made him sure that the love demon truly had enchanted him, and that he was lost to him forever.

"Yeah?" a soft, somewhat brassy voice full of shy confidence murmured from the tree above him, and Ivan yelped in surprise, scrambling away when he was caught of guard.

Alfred lay partially draped over a tree branch, a shy little smile on his perfect and softly rounded face. Ivan stared into those mesmerizing eyes until Alfred blushed and couldn't hold his gaze any longer, dropping his chin down to the branch.

"Don't you know it's impolite to stare at a succubus?" that soft and beautiful voice asked as Ivan simply stared dumbstruck up at him as Alfred's lithe form contorted and then swung down from the tree, his body landing heavily but firmly on the ground. "And besides, you wouldn't want to catch anything right?"

Ivan blinked and then jerked back, looking away quickly at the suggestion of being put under a trance by the demon. Alfred awkwardly glanced in the opposite direction, hugging his arm nervously as he tried to hide himself by pulling his sweatshirt down again.

"Ah, da," was Ivan's oh-so-intelligent response as he deftly walked around Alfred to pick up his abandoned backpack. He wasn't looking, but he could feel Alfred's eyes on him whenever the succubus glanced over. He stooped for his bag, suddenly unreasonably self consciously now that he knew he had been watched. "Anyway… did you need something?"

"Well uhm… I wanted to say I was sorry for hitting you earlier," the teen admitted, scratching his cheek nervously as he glanced at Ivan, those doey blue eyes big and curious as he observed the mysterious vampire no one knew anything about. Ivan grunted in acceptance of the apology, but Alfred didn't move from his spot, just waiting until Ivan turned around again. "I slipped some lip balm into your pocket… Can I get it back?"

Sure enough, Ivan easily felt the small container when he groped inside of his back pocket, staring at it in disbelief at having not realized it had been there earlier. Alfred held his hand out expectantly, a coy little smile on his pretty pink lips as Ivan wordlessly handed the makeup capsule back. "It's a lust potion, actually. You wear it and then whenever you kiss someone, you make them want to bang you," Alfred blushed hotly, slipping the tube into his kangaroo pouch pocket as Ivan's eyes widened. The underclassman chuckled nervously, looking away with a tinted blush. "_Obviously_ that's the most important thing they could think of teaching us, right? Not even how to do complex math, just seduction and fucking techniques."

"It does not sound enjoyable."

"It really isn't," Alfred mumbled, and the look his strong features took on when he clutched at one elbow and stared at the ground made Ivan's heart swoon with sympathy, even if he didn't let his face show it. The succubus glanced up over the rim of his glasses at him after a moment, and then smiled. "So, can I talk to you again, Ivy?"

Ivan didn't even remember replying until Alfred had hugged him tightly and ran off, waving eagerly at him as he cheerily left the dumbfounded vampire to his own shock and rapidly beating heart.

[-]

"I'm home," Ivan announced to the empty and stale air of his home, slipping his shoes off at the door before padding into the depths of the large family estate. The Braginski clan was of the richest in the whole nation, notorious for Winter Braginski's service in developing The Cure. Without his insights into the anatomy of the Parasitic classes and their behavior, the Plagues may have wiped out not only the Parasites but perhaps other populations of supernatural beings as well if the disease had been given the chance to mutate and evolve.

After ridding the vast majority of the infected from the virus and therefore nearly wiping the disease out, Winter Braginski went on into a life of politics, hammering out new laws as the loudest voice in the nation's government without ever officially being a part of the government. Everyone knew of his name and of his family, but once things had settled down from the chaos after the Plagues, the Braginski clan more or less faded from the world stage while remaining a local celebrity in Ivan's town.

Ivan sighed, taking one look at the crammed mailbox before deciding to ignore it, contemplating the comfort a good nap in his coffin would bring to his troubled state of mind. It truly was troublesome, after all. His father would be home from the police station soon, no doubt with a long lecture fully planned out to give to his ungrateful wasted space of a son. The teenage vampire scowled darkly just thinking of his father, having always hated the way the power had consumed and corrupted his never truly put-together mind.

As he was setting down his backpack, the ashen haired teen scowled and hurriedly tried to answer his ringing phone, struggling to get it past the confines of the black bag before the call went to voice mail.

"Da?" he grunted, tucking the device between his shoulder and ear so he could continue disrobing and putting his school items away. A growl answered him from the other end, and Ivan's expression soured with recognition.

"I have chosen a clinic, you will be going there on Friday," Winter declared flatly, muttering something away from the receiver as Ivan huffed, not wanting to deal with him at all.

"Father, I am not going to a clinic," Ivan hissed defiantly into the cell, kneeling on the floor to pull out his homework papers. There were scuffling noises on the other line, and then the sound of a car door slamming followed by silence.

"Da, you are," Winter snapped aggressively, and Ivan could just picture his furious expression, eyebrows drawn taut and nose flared in rage with eyes as cold as his name suggests. The teen breathed with exasperation, not having the patience to argue with his one and only parent.

"Nyet. I don't want to."

"Don't make me bite you, boy," Winter snarled dangerously, the threat making Ivan's eyes widen in just slight surprise. While venom had various effects on other species, a vampire biting another vampire always proved lethal, with only two documented cases of victims who survived. Coming from his father… Ivan knew he was being serious, but he couldn't help himself.

"I don't want to," he repeated, and Winter immediately started to growl cruel insults under his breath as the sound of screeching tires on asphalt worked their way into the phone call, giving Ivan enough time to continue speaking. "I can still drink the supplements, they are fine."

"Shut up, Ivan," Winter growled, and the teen clamped his complaint down, knowing that tone his father always used for very specific cases of rage. "You are making me look like a damned fool and I swear if you keep this up you will not go unpunished. Do you think you are smart, boy? You're nothing but a pathetic maggot and you will do as I say or suffer the consequences. Have dinner ready for when I return, and we will continue _discussing_ this _later_."

The phone beeped the dead tone for about a minute before Ivan felt well enough to hang up his end of the call, letting the device clatter to the floor. He sat on his rug for a few minutes, just taking in everything his father had told him before balling up, wringing his hands furiously to try and relieve his frustrations.

If only he could scream. Cry. _Kill._

All of this misery would leave him, and he wouldn't have to worry about anything any longer.

As he slowly fit himself into his tight and comfortably dark coffin, he thought back to the succubus he had fantasized about, wondering just how soft that neck was and how sweet Alfred's blood would taste in his mouth...

* * *

uwu tbh I'm not sure how much I like this last scene but enough people seemed interested in reading the story so I churned it out until I liked it well enough.

thoughts? suggestions for improvements? I'd love some feedback, or hopefully just a rating on the same scale of 1-5, if you'd be so kind!

thank you very much for reading!


	3. Warming Up

Woo, managed to crank out another little installment to continue setting up the plot heehee

wow kudos to people that can point out the hints that this story will be M-rated hopefully soon

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ivan jolted when he heard the doorbell echo throughout the house, shocked that anyone had even made it to the front door without having to go through the main gate that surrounded the large, Victorian-style mansion. He froze in place for a moment and the bell rang again, drawn out as if someone impatiently held the button down. After a long pause the teenaged vampire rose from his seat, dragging his socked feet as he sulked to the door, admittedly curious about who could possibly have business with the main house where he and his father lived.

When he looked through the peephole, all that met his eyes was a curled cowlick of golden wheat hair, and beautifully bright blue eyes staring through clear lenses. Ivan panicked, opening the door in a flurry.

"Hey Ivy-" the succubus could hardly even get the nickname out before Ivan yanked him into the mansion, slamming the door shut and rushing over to the window, peering through the curtains at the gates. Alfred stared at him in surprise, clutching nervously at his elbow as it tingled from where Ivan had grabbed him so forcefully. "Uh, everything okay-?"

"You should not be here," Ivan hissed through gritted teeth, whipping the thick material over the windows to shroud the room in darkness. He went around the entire front side of the lower floor, shutting windows and rolling down blinds before returning to the foyer, Alfred cowering awkwardly with a nervous blush tinting his soft cheeks.

"Oh, I didn't mean-"

"Who did you come with?" Ivan growled, gripping Alfred's shoulders and giving him enough of a shake to make those big blue eyes get wider and those pretty pink lips to fall open in shock. He glared at the succubus, feeling betrayed by someone he did not even know.

"Stop," Alfred ordered after Ivan relentlessly shook him a few times, eyes narrowing angrily as he grabbed Ivan's hands and squeezed them, his grip nearly as strong as Ivan's as he stared him down. "You're hurting me, let go. I came alone, I wanted to see you."

Ivan stared at Alfred for a tense, long moment, the two teenagers just glaring at each other and holding the other still until Ivan finally let go with a snarl, turning around quickly. "Da?" he ground out, sending a sharp and pointed look in Alfred's direction as the blond huffily righted his clothing.

"Yeah," the succubus stated back defiantly, crossing his arms and refusing to say more or do more until Ivan gave in to his curiosity and rapid pulse, facing the prideful sex demon head on. He straightened, standing at least a head taller than Alfred could manage as they both puffed out their chests to try intimidating the other.

After a solid minute of just staring they both crumbled at about the same time, Ivan weakly clutching at his chest as it seemed a whole army was trying to break free from within, Alfred ducking his gaze to the floor as he blushed and swayed his hips enticingly to one side. "I-I should apologize."

"Nyet, I was the one that grabbed you," Ivan grumbled sulkily, feeling ridiculous for acting in such a manner in front of the pretty succubus. Alfred smiled and looked up, slowly shuffling closer into Ivan's personal space with a somewhat nervous but grinning smile on his face that Ivan couldn't help but continue staring at him.

"Nah, I should have told you I wanted to come over," Alfred admitted with a blush, scratching his cheek before hurriedly gripping his elbow again, appearing rather self-conscious as he glanced up at Ivan once more, a moment of silence falling over the two awkward teenagers.

"Speaking of," Ivan prompted, the question left unspoken as a breathy chuckle escaped Alfred's lips, his shoulders hunching and eyes darting away from Ivan's again. It took a moment of gentle lip-gnawing and fidgeting before the pretty demon was able to make a reply.

"I slipped my number into your back pocket," he smiled, and then stepped much too close for Ivan's comfort, his slender arms winding around Ivan's waist as his hands dipped into his pockets. Ivan jolted with wide eyes as his butt was practically groped, Alfred pulling away from their hug with a slip of paper between two fingers. He giggled and pressed the sheet to his smirk, eyeing Alfred through hooded and secretive baby blues. "You see… I have a proposition for our mutual benefit."

Ivan could only stare, heart beating faster than should have been healthy for his weak organ, mesmerized by the curve of Alfred's lips and the flick of his nose and even that ridiculous lock of hair he obviously struggled with keeping flat. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the ones behind those clear lenses, and for a moment Ivan wondered if he'd have to move those glasses away to properly kiss the pretty blond.

"Don't stare too long," Alfred reminded, looking away as Ivan blinked in surprise and sputtered, a shameful blush darkening his pale cheeks when Alfred chuckled at his guilt. "Anywho… There's something I'd like you to do."

Ivan tried not to swallow so audibly as he dropped his eyes to Alfred's collarbone instead of his face, hoping that he would not get so easily put under the influence of the succubus' power if he looked somewhere else. It didn't help when his throat went dry at the sight of Alfred's Adam's apple bobbing in his perfectly sculpted neck… "A-ah, da?"

"Yeah," Alfred murmured, slowly prowling forward into Ivan's personal space, advancing until Ivan barely was able to restrain himself from taking an intimidated step backwards. Alfred didn't seem to notice, his clear blue eyes just gripping Ivan's soul in their gaze as the vampire simply could not look away or protest at all. "You see… I want you-"

Ivan's breath seized in his chest as Alfred poked a finger to the center of his sternum, his shirt material doing little to subdue the heat from the subtle movement, the succubus gazing at him with those mysterious eyes that had Ivan entranced and under their mercy. He managed to swallow, the silence dragging as Alfred left him suspended in suspense, every fiber of his being on edge and aroused and eagerly waiting for-

"-to teach me."

The vampire blinked in mild surprise, and he knew he should blame the succubus for having cast this throbbing spell of desire over him, blame the succubus for making his knees weak and chest ache and… "What… do you want to learn?" he choked out after a moment, lifting his fidgety eyes to make broken contact with Alfred's as the blond smiled and removed his finger, Ivan's chest deflating with the lack of contact.

"Science," the succubus replied with the largest smile possible, and Ivan couldn't help but gape, all of his sexy fantasies vanishing in a whiff of impossibility. "And math! Astronomy too, if you know any. About the planets, the stars! Philosophers! Anything!"

The vampire shut his mouth slowly as Alfred started to babble, listing off all the subjects he could think of, such excitement in his eyes that Ivan felt something tense in his belly, a strange and tight feeling in his chest as he simply watched the pretty succubus rave with lust… for _learning._

"You'll do it, right?" Alfred asked after a pause in his rambling, taking on a nervous look when he remembered that Ivan had no reason to accept his request. The vampire stared dumbly at him, still much too startled to have even thought about what he was going to do.

"What will I get out of it?" was his clever response, eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms and tried to look tough and in complete control of the situation, even knowing that in his heart of hearts if Alfred had asked one more time he would crumple and cave in with agreement. The succubus frowned (a completely unacceptable expression for a creature of his beauty) and held his chin with a stroking hand of contemplation.

"Well… I'm…" Alfred started, and then cut off, blushing and gesturing vaguely to the entirety of his body, once more unable to look at the taller vampire. "And you're uh… you, so… I'm sure we could figure it out?"

"Y-you mean…?" Ivan's voice tapered off in much the same way Alfred's had, the teen blushing and squirming as an awkward atmosphere suffocated their thoughts. The vampire struggled for a moment with his inner turmoil and confused desires, eventually settling on a solution. "I won't take payment… as long as you do not come back to my home."

"Really?" Alfred gasped, his entire body lighting up like a lightning bolt as Ivan once again awed at the expressive capabilities of Alfred's perfectly shaped lips and freckled cheeks, complimented by his eyes. He reached out and squeezed Ivan into a hug, nuzzling his masterpiece of a body into Ivan's awkwardly too tall and too skinny form. "Thank you so much, Ivy! I knew you would help me! I owe you so much, thanks big guy!"

Ivan blushed and nodded meekly, unable to look Alfred in the eye again as the succubus started rambling again, his voice full of that soothing confidence that had Ivan tripping over his own feet and stumbling after him as Alfred more or less led himself back to the front door.

"Oh hey, why don't I just give this to you now, so maybe you'll know you have it," Alfred chuckled, offering up the little slip of paper with hastily scrawled numbers on it, the one Alfred had slipped into Ivan's pants earlier. "You should really watch your pockets more you know. It was so easy to stuff things inside that it'd probably be easier to slip something like a wallet out."

"Ah, da…" was Ivan's very intelligent response, Alfred chuckling and batting his long eyelashes at him as he opened up the door. The ashen haired vampire only could watch as the succubus skipped away down the path to his house, waving excitedly back at him before climbing over the gate in a rather impressive show of agility. Ivan stared at the blank expanse for a moment before slowly shutting the door, thumping his back against it dully. He sank to the floor, curling up around the little piece of paper that smelled so amazingly of Alfred.

* * *

well there ya have it folks! A rating would be wonderful, but if you have any comments or questions regarding the story, please feel free to ask!

Some people have mentioned that since Alfred is a male he should instead be referred to as a male sex demon (incubus), but there is a specific reason I have labelled him a succubus which will be explained later under certain circumstances uwu

any other questions will be happily received, thank you for reviewing!


	4. Curse

Hey everyone! Managed to crank out another little chapter, delving more into the conflict in this story...

I promise this will be M. Just a bit more, and we'll all make it to that point I swear. Kudos to the people who understand what TV series Gilbert is a huge fan of heehee

* * *

Chapter Three: Curse

Walking through the school halls with a look dead enough to make a cemetary look lively, Ivan pushed his way through the thronging masses of supernatural offspring, accidentally stepping on a naga's tail and shoving an indignant fairy aside as he tried to get through. It was Friday, and Fridays were always the worst.

Everyone made it a point to be even more loud and boisterous, eagerly shouting for their friends and making plans across the hall and running to get to all of the places they wanted to go. Everyone had a place to go, a thing to do, and a person to do all those things with.

It just served to remind Ivan of how tragically alone he truly was, how no one ever wanted to befriend a vamp just to hang out like all of the normal teenagers did. Was it too much to ask? A single friend for the sole benefit of having a friend to pass the days away with? Was it such a horrible thing he simply did not deserve…?

He shivered as his weak heart forced a sweet rush of blood to his cheeks, the color warming his face as he gently brought the shred of paper Alfred had given him. He rubbed the smooth surface slowly, the feeling exciting and intoxicating and calming all at once. He smoothed the paper gently, glad Alfred had scrawled the number in pen or else he would have smudged the code to happiness away…

Ivan shook his head, shuddering and banishing such treacherous thoughts from his mind, refusing in indulge in his newfound addiction. That fiendish beauty had hypnotized him, entranced him, made him nothing but a foolish toy! A shudder crawled up his spine as he shook his head again, crumpling the sheet of paper and hurriedly stuffing it into his pocket.

Oh, how he had tried so desperately to throw the tempting slip away! He had let it float innocently into the trash can in his home, but when he tried to walk away, he found himself drawn back to the bin and implored to remove the sole occupant. His body had moved on impulse, taking the paper back and cradling it like a cherished artifact in need of protection.

There was no way this was a spell.

This had to be a curse.

[-]

"Hey. Hey! I'm talking to you!" the obnoxious shouting persisted even as Ivan shouldered his way out into the bright sunlight, having to cover his eyes from the equally obnoxious light until his sensitive eyes recovered from the blinding flash.

And I am not speaking back, Ivan frowned as he tried to hustle away, that disgusting wolf pursuing him relentlessly. Eventually he grew tired of the demands for attention, whirling on his heel to confront the wolf.

What he did not expect was getting shoved roughly back against the school building. He grunted, shrugging and rolling his shoulder to offset the jolt of pain rippling from the area. "I'm talking to you, pal," that stupid wolf snarled, cutting off Ivan's growl before it could even leave his throat.

"And I really wish you weren't," Ivan hissed, shoving Gilbert back a few steps as he tried to carry on with his life. But again, Gilbert refused to leave him to his lonesome peace.

"Yeah well too bad," Gilbert prowled back up into Ivan's personal space, and even when their chest nearly touched, Ivan refused to be intimidated back a step. The wolf paused and then grabbed Ivan's scarf, yanking down on it. "Because I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

Ivan almost wanted to laugh at the sheer stupidity of the fool. "Really?" he asked, rolling his eyes at the werewolf's reference. "What makes you so sure I will even consider any of your offers?"

"Because," Gilbert grinned, shoving Ivan against the wall again before rustling through his bag, pulling out an envelope. One of Ivan's slightly bushy eyebrows rose, a frown stretching his pale lips downwards. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what was inside.

"You know, you should keep your ron-day vuuse a little more secret, bitch," the wolf sneered, slowly showing picture after picture of Alfred waiting on his doorstep, of him pulling Alfred into his house. "Don't want daddy seeing these, do you?"

"He-" Ivan breathed, eyes closing to block out this horrible nightmare. He opened them again, but no, the evidence still waving right under his nose. His feet stumbled backward before he could stop them, his hands coming up to snatch those vile images away, to shred and remembrance of Alfred ever smiling at him, seeing him, teasing him, touching him, everything. How dare that witch deceive him like this?! "He said he came alone…"

"Yeah, well," Gilbert blinked, as if not expecting Ivan to have said something like that. He yanked the criminalizing photographs away from Ivan's dumbly groping hands in the nick of time, smirking at the vampire. "Maybe you should think before you invite a fucking slut into your house."

A breathy pant exhaled from Ivan's lungs, his large frame shuddering as he hunched forward, a bizarre emotion filling his chest to it's breaking point, forced up his throat until he had to choke his fangs back to not let them appear. What was this rage? This blinding, black rage…? Why did an insult to that demon upset him so much? A shaking hand slowly came up to his mouth, the other clutching at his belly as he fought against this… this…

Bloodlust.

"Give them to me," he snarled, each word carefully and deliberately placed to minimize the air he wasted on speech. Gilbert's expression quirked as Ivan looked increasingly short of breath, his scarlet eyes regarding Ivan's shivering body coldly.

"As if," he huffed, hiding them away in his pocket as Ivan's knees bent weakly. He had half a mind to ask the nightcreature if he was alright, but he honestly didn't care too much about Ivan so he decided against it. "The only way these photos won't make it to the newspapers is if-"

"GIVE THEM TO ME!" Ivan practically screamed, his voice hoarse and dry and scratched as he tackled Gilbert, the wolf howling in surprise as the two hit the asphalt. They rolled and bumped a few feet as Ivan grabbed for Gilbert's throat, the wolf scratching for his eyes as they tussled.

"Get off!" Gilbert shouted, kicking and wriggling desperately as Ivan eventually pinned him down, the larger teenager using his size to his advantage. For a moment, Gilbert could only stare in horror as Ivan panted roughly over him, eyes feral and shoulders hunched threateningly. But Ivan refused to move, save to grip Gilbert's throat between bony pale hands and squeeze.

As Gilbert choked for air, Ivan marveled at how easily he summoned Gilbert's pulse to rise, the blood rushing so quickly just beyond his fingertips. His fangs slid out of his mouth before he could stop them, his body moving against his clouded judgment instinctually for that pulsating vein…

"NO!" Gilbert shrieked even as he strained fro air, scrambling weakly around himself with his arms as he thrashed underneath Ivan's heavy body. His hand connected with something, and right as Ivan bent to rip his throat open, he smashed the object over Ivan's head repeatedly until the vampire gave way.

Ivan's body sagged with a guttural noise, falling limply next to Gilbert as the wolf immediately rolled away, coughing painfully as he gulped in air. "What the fucking fuck…" he breathed in wonder, looking at the relatively small rock he had used to beat and knock the aggressive night creature out with. A little blood dribbled down from Ivan's temple as his fangs retreated back into his mouth, the vampire forcibly rolled onto his back when Gilbert wiggled completely out from under him.

Making a note to brag to Ludwig about the easy capture later, Gilbert stooped over Ivan and tried picking the unconscious vampire up, slinging Ivan's arm over his shoulder to drag him around more easily.

[-]

"Khhh," Ivan seethed out a strained breath, head throbbing in agony as he managed to open his eyes after what felt like years. His mind awash with pain and drowsiness, he couldn't even bring himself to try moving, save for curling his fingers to make sure they were still attached. He tried wetting his lips, finding them chapped and salty to taste.

Groaning weakly, he tried to rotate his sore neck, feeling choked and short of breath until…

"What-" he gasped, eyes bulging in horror when he struggled, finding something solid and tight around his neck, binding him to… "What the hell?!"

Ivan struggled, grabbing at what felt almost like a bicycle lock around his neck, pulling at it uselessly and only making his situation worse for himself. When yanking on the metal only choked him more he gave up, scrambling to attempt standing instead of sitting in hopes that the pole was low enough for him to slip out of.

Of course, the pole seemed to reach all the way to the ceiling.

"Well, look at that, bitch," an obnoxious voice spoke from behind him, and Ivan struggled to try shifting around to face that irritating animal. Gilbert laughed as he approached, smacking Ivan's cheek before the vampire could stop him. He redrew his hand quickly when Ivan snarled, just snickering at his captive. "Ya know, to be honest I didn't think that TV trick would work. But look! You're stuck now, bitch!"

"You will release me," Ivan warned, eyes dangerous with such a piercing glare that Ivan could hear Gilbert nervously gulp down his own saliva. But after a moment of watching the immobilized vampire, Gilbert simply howled with laughter, hunching over as he faced the source of his amusement.

"Nah, I got stuff I need ya for," he grinned, picking up an empty mason jar from a little table he had set up nearby, the top covered by an old rag with a rubber band keeping it in place. Ivan scowled, a shudder pinching in his shoulders before trembling down his spine, his weak heart pumping fresh blood through his body as his adrenaline rose. He tried backing up, the lock loosening only slightly around his neck as the pole dug uncomfortably into his back. "Open wide, bitch!"

"Nyet!" Ivan shouted, turning his head aside even as his sensitive skin caught against the lock. He pushed against Gilbert, a leg coming up to defend himself as best as he could. The wolf growled dangerously, obviously displeased that Ivan hadn't complied.

"Aw come on, I just need ya to gimme a little bite, right here," Gilbert sniggered, waving the clothed jar towards Ivan with the most devious grin. Ivan scowled, willing his fangs remain safely sheathed within their sockets. "It'll only take a sec, come on… I may even let you go afterwards."

"Nyet," Ivan hissed, and then stubbornly shut up, glowering at the annoying and perhaps just a little bit dangerous werewolf. Gilbert sighed, shaking his head with a mocking expression of false sadness smeared over his face as he slowly circled around Ivan.

"I really didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice, bitch," he cackled, and it took a moment too long for Ivan to realize Gilbert's intentions before the wolf gripped the flat side of the bicycle lock and jerked it back, thoroughly choking Ivan.

As the vampire sputtered and scrabbled for relief, Gilbert only laughed and pulled harder, waiting for Ivan's natural protective instincts to kick in. What limited air Ivan managed to swallow came out in choking gurgles as his knees buckled and his body screamed for another too-small breath.

Despite everything Ivan tried to do, he could feel his fangs poking out of their little slits, slowly exposing themselves even when Ivan's lingering fight tried to keep them safe inside. Gilbert seized his chance, jamming the lousy contraption roughly onto Ivan's fangs and partway into his mouth.

The vampire could feel something at the back of his fangs rupture, instantly identifying it as the fragile, tiny veins responsible for delivering venom into prey. Gilbert released the lock, Ivan's nose instantly flaring as he inhaled as much as he could, the jar forced in his obstructing the task. As the vampire sagged and was forced to leak his precious toxins into the jar, the cloth continued to rub against his fang, mostly destroying the virginal coating that covered his inexperienced fangs. He could feel his blood seeping onto the cloth, his vein torn and bleeding profusely as Gilbert refused to take the jar away, waiting until perhaps the whole bottom of the three inch diameter jar was covered in a glistening layer of venom.

"Thanks, bitch," the wolf sneered, ripping the jar away and perhaps on purpose making it clack and scrape against Ivan's bottom teeth when he removed it. Left unsupported and weakened, Ivan slid heavily against the pole, pooling at the bottom in a crumpled and distorted bile of bones and tissue. Gilbert laughed, kicking Ivan with his boot just for the fun of it as the vampire's venom-laced blood dribbled down his chin to splatter onto his shirt. "I'll run a few tests with this, and be back for more… If you need to go to the little monster's room, tough shit bitch, you deserved this."

Ivan couldn't even smudge away the spit Gilbert spat into his hair, defeated and vulnerable when the wolf left up a flight of stairs back to the rest of the world.

This most definitely was a curse.

* * *

uwu ahhhh whatever will happen to poor Ivan? please leave me a quick 1-5 rating to tell me how I did! Criticism and lots of feedback are positively correlated to more frequent and higher-quality chapters after all!

And for those of you wondering, I intend on updating Sunflower Man next, no I have not forgotten about that story uwu


End file.
